Fireflies
by Kiyoui
Summary: The moon had overcome the sun long ago but Hotaru held her ground. The fireflies weren't enough light to distinguish her companions features. But she didn't need the light, she knew in those smoky eyes lay madness, the same madness hidden in hers.
1. Himura

Hello readers! I'll try and be quick about this. One, I do not own Naruto. Now that the legalities are out of the way let me make something clear. Yes, the story has OC's but I can assure you they are not going to be your typical fanfiction OC, also known as, Mary Sue. On another note you're going to realize that the story may not follow the canon completely, I feel silly having to point this out but isn't this sort of the point to fanfiction? Playing out 'what if' scenes? If you're appalled by my 'inaccuracy' to the manga and/or anime I will happily send you a link to read or watch it since clearly you're at the wrong site. The rating for this story is T. This is because in my story, as well as Naruto in general, there are themes of violence, cursing, and romance. If I receive many complaints that it should be a higher rating I will change it but I feel if you watch the anime or read the manga you can handle the level I'm writing at. As for romance, yes it is in the story. It doesn't revolve and is not limited to the OC characters. Due to this I'm not going to give away any pairings. Where's the fun in that? Now, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Himura

There was a tense silence over hanging the room. It was so thick Hotaru Himura was sure she could have cut it with a kunai knife. The entire situation truly seemed unnecessary in her eyes. There was no reason to be here. Of course Hotaru knew this was not the time to point out such matters vocally. Instead she settled for the next best thing. She sighed and allowed a hand to brush some of the hair from her eyes. The small action had gained the entire room's attention—plus a few invisible eyes from the shadows as well.

She had to admit, the leaf shinobi were trained well. They were nearly undetectable. Her smoky eyes glanced up to her sensei's disapproving glare. Hotaru clicked her tongue discontentedly and folded her arms giving the closest leaf shinobi an impatient look. Truly were they going to kill her for brushing the hair out of her eyes? Didn't these ninja have anything better to do than stand around in this room with them and an old man?

Mentally she sighed again, or had it been aloud? It must have been because her sensei was glaring at her again. She rolled her eyes, truly what were all these men doing here? This, decrepit man was supposed to be the Hokage was he not? If Hokage was the title addressed to the most powerful shinobi why on earth would he need guards? Perhaps it was a gesture of respect? If they didn't believe their Hokage could handle the four of them alone then it must be an acknowledgement that they were powerful. Hotaru felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a slight smirk at her musings.

"It appears your student is impatient." The Hokage began. His voice was withered. Hotaru immediately made a note that it meant his lungs no longer worked to full capacity. He may be powerful but he certainly wasn't going to be relying on ninjutsu. "Let's not waste anymore time, be direct. What is it that you want?"

Hotaru watched her sensei a few feet in front of her. He stood perfectly straight; he had always had good posture and she remembered quite well being drilled to mimic it. When he spoke his voice was low, articulate, and the words fell from his mouth fluidly. She wondered when her sensei must have learned such etiquette. "My name is Hibiki Himura." He then gestured gracefully with his arms to the three teenagers behind him, "These are my students. We came here with a request."

The Hokage raised one grey bushy eyebrow, smoke billowed listlessly into the air from his pipe. His scrutinizing eyes glanced upon the twins first and Hotaru's eyes followed. They were nearly identical in appearance. Milky opaque complexion, smoky grey eyes, and raven hair. Both of them had sharp features, and were beginning to grow into what she knew were going to be tall, slender bodies extremely similar to their parents. Despite their hair being the same length the two wore it differently.

Ken'ichi, the boy, had his tied at the nape of the neck, wound in silver string for a good two or three inches before allowing the remaining fine, raven hair to spill free. He had it carelessly tossed over one shoulder. His eyes, un-obscured by the strands of hair fallen loose, were set levelly towards the Hokage unflinchingly. The slight tint of madness was shrouded in the smoke of his eyes—perhaps that was the Himura trait?

Beside him his sister, Tsukiko, stood by equally. Her long locks spilled from a ponytail pulled up high upon her head. Unlike Ken'ichi who contained a quiet madness, Tsukiko's seemed much more abrasive. The way her eyes narrowed only slightly to show she was impatient with the ordeal, and the smirk unfurling from her lips showed her recognition of the man but not respect in the sense that they understood it.

Finally his gaze turned towards her. Hotaru knew he would see the same features. Raven hair brushing her shoulders, smoky eyes glazing back at him disinterestedly. She realized with internal satisfaction that none of them flinched. "A request?" The Hokage mimicked back after his scan over. Whether or not he was displeased by their presence was unclear.

"It has come to my attention that the Chuunin Exams will begin soon." Hibiki replied coolly.

"What interest does the Himura clan have with the Chuunin Exams?"

"I want my students to participate."

"I will ask you again. What interest does the Himura clan have with the Chuunin Exams? You wear no water ninja bands—which country are you attempting to become chuunin of?"

"Yours Hokage."

Hotaru thought the tension in the room had been thick before but now it was nearly suffocating. The Hokage was staring directly at Hibiki sensei. The elderly man closed his eyes, took a long drag from his pipe, and then exhaled it spilling smoke into the already saturated air.

Hibiki seemed to utilize this silence to speak again, "As you're clearly aware the Himura clan is no longer associated with the Rain Country. We haven't been for quite some time."

"I know the events that took place Hibiki Himura—I certaintly do not need a history lesson at this stage in my life." The Hokage interrupted clearly motioning for Hibiki to skip over what to him, were useless details.

"I did not expect an immediate welcome." Hibiki said casting his own smoky eyes lower, not to the floor, but below the Hokage's gaze. "We were after all members of a foreign nation. I wish to use the Chuunin Exams as an evaluation for citizenship to the Fire Country. We are well trained nin. We could be useful to your country—we only seek a new place to call home."

The Hokage stared at Hibiki for so long she wondered if the man had fallen asleep with his eyes open. Instead he let his steely gaze bare into what had to be Hibiki's soul. "Why is it that the Himura clan not even all of it mind you, are requesting citizenship with the Fire now?"

Hotaru could feel more than see Hibiki's lips quirk into a bemused smirk, "The Himura clan is slightly estranged from one another." He seemed to be clarifying this as if it was already common knowledge, "There aren't exactly many of us left anymore, but I couldn't just walk in with children and expect hospitality. As Himura we believe in proving our worth."

The Hokage let out a deep hum at this information. "Proving your worth, yes you Himura have been quite good at proving yourselves. I suppose that's why you came here—to the Fire?" When Hibiki remained silent the Hokage continued, "You know after all that we are the largest current nation. As members of the Himura clan I know you would not seek just any home. It would have to be respectable—one associated with power."

"Such a negative connotation you're spinning Hokage." Hibiki said with slight amusement.

With a bark of a laugh Hokage narrowed his eyes slightly upon Hibiki, "Do you deny it?"

"Certainly not." Hibiki said another smirk pulling his lips taught and amusement glistening in his eyes, "It wouldn't be in my nature."

At this the Hokage too seemed to find slight amusement. Hotaru knew Hibiki's good nature was infectious. "I will grant you permission to stay in the village until the Chuunin Exams. Your students will be evaluated critically. We'll discuss a decision at the conclusion of the exam."

"Thank you Hokage." Hibiki said inclining his head ever so slightly. Hotaru felt her smirk uncurl once again at the gesture of respect; it was probably the most he was ever going to get.

The Hokage rolled his eyes and gestured for them to leave the room, or probably more accurately his presence. He then said almost absentmindedly to one of the nearby shinobi, "Please lead them to one of the prepared exam houses."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I know it's short but I'm hoping to post short chapters often. I think that's fair, yes? Please review! I will greatly appreciate it. : )

-Kiyoui


	2. Tense Introductions

**Chapter Two**

Tense Introductions

There was a thud as Hotaru cast her bag to the wooden floor roughly. It slouched against the bed. Her smoky eyes glanced about the room disapprovingly. The house, if it could be called that, which they had been led to, was small and part of a larger complex—obviously this is where they housed many of the Chuunin Exam students. Within their compartment was a small entry way to leave shoes, then a small kitchenette and a simple bathroom to the right, and to the left was one room which occupied four beds. The entire place was confining. Homes were overrated. Truly, who would want to live within these small cupboards while the world passed by outside?

There was suddenly a weight on her shoulder and Hotaru's eyes glanced up sharply. Hibiki stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder and his other offering money to her and the twins who were now watching. "Don't eat anything too unhealthy—you want it to stay down during practice tonight."

With a slight scoff Hotaru took her share of the offered money while the other two stepped forward to receive theirs. Did Hibiki really think that they were that childish still? They could withstand training without losing dinner. "When and where?" She asked.

"Eleven. Find the training fields. You're free to do what you want—but don't leave the village." Hibiki said as his eyes bore down the twins.

Tsukiko laughed quietly, her voice musical, "Where else do we have to go _sensei?_" She brushed some of the stray locks of hair from her face. Her eyes looked upon Hibiki almost challengingly. His only response was a narrowing of his eyes.

Hotaru inwardly bristled, was it truly that difficult to show their teacher just an ounce of respect? "Careful Tsukiko." Hotaru cautioned with an icy breath her warning clear in her gaze that bore the other girl down.

Tsukiko only laughed again though took no opportunity to challenge her. Ken'ichi was staring back at her unflinchingly, "Let's go." He announced quietly walking away from the small group assembled. His sister followed after him a bemused smile trailing her lips all the way out the door.

"You should stop that." Hibiki admonished from across the room as he rummaged through his bag.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Hotaru replied with a detached tone.

"They don't understand Hotaru. They probably never will."

Hotaru didn't reply to this and instead walked out of the house without another word. Her eyes blinked uncomfortably as they attempted to adjust to the blaring sunlight. Konoha's busy life bustled about her on the streets and she unconsciously stiffened, scowling. It was rare that she found herself amongst so many people—it was suffocating really. All she wanted to do was go back to their life before this. There was nothing wrong with living in those woods and off the tropical islands between the Fire and Water country. It was peaceful there—most of the time. Her eyes glanced back towards the house where Hibiki was still inside. Why had he brought them here? It couldn't be for the reasons that Tsukiko so clearly believed.

"_He's running away." Tsukiko had whispered, her voice on the verge of giggling. That mad smile was spread across her face and sparkling in her eyes._

"_Hibiki doesn't run away. There's no need to. We've won every time they come." Hotaru had said defensively, though her voice too had been lowered as they ran through the woods._

"_Then why is he running to the Fire? We've never needed a countries help before. Hibiki has always been adamant about his view on such establishments."_

"_It never hurts to have allies."_

"_Allies?" Tsukiko had actually laughed at this, "Hotaru dear, there is no such thing. I think you're letting that father daughter relationship taint your judgment."_

"_He isn't my father. I don't pretend that he is." _

"_He raised you. It's natural to assume he is your parental figure." Tsukiko had said so casually that Hotaru actually had to glance at her to confirm she had spoken. She then shrugged and focused her eyes keenly with Hotaru's own, "Remember Hotaru, the only people you can respect are the ones you can't kill."_

Tsukiko had not been the creator of that philosophy; instead she was a believer in it—like all Himuras. In fact the one who had taught it to them was Hibiki. Did that mean Tsukiko's growing lack of respect towards him was her thought that she could kill him? Hotaru chewed on her lip. Tsukiko was not someone to be trifled with—but that didn't mean Tsukiko had the power to kill Hibiki. Was the girl mad enough to think she did? Hotaru shook her head mildly back and forth just enough to disturb the tresses of her hair. After this dismissive action she moved away from house and into the crowded streets.

.....

The sunset in Konoha seemed to be the marker of dinner time. Hotaru noticed that as the sun began to slip down the small children were called inside and many families were returning home. The restaurants on the other hand now seemed to be abuzz with life clearly marking their establishments with brazen lights in the failing darkness. _"Well, that's convenient." _Hotaru mumbled to herself unable to fully admit that she was growing increasingly frustrated with her lack of success in finding dinner. As she made this observation her attention was directed away from the dumpling shop she was nearest to and instead towards the obnoxiously loud voices tainting the air.

"Ah, come on Sakura-chan!" The first thing Hotaru noticed about this boy was that he was easy to spot in the darkness in what appeared to be a nearly fully orange suit. His bright blonde hair was like a beacon. In his defense his companion was even less conspicuous in her pink attire and hair. Raising an eyebrow Hotaru noticed on further observation that they were novice ninja. This was the future of the Fire's ninja? Hopefully that Hokage was smart enough to accept her team for the sake of the Fire's reputation.

"Go away Naruto!" The pink haired girl, Sakura, shouted back in defense her distaste for the boy evident. "I am looking for Sasuke-kun!"

With a condescending laugh Hotaru pivoted deciding to turn left and avoid the new comers all together. Instead of her avoidance technique working she now stood facing another boy about her own height. Unlike the other two novice ninja's his attire was at least darker in appearance and his black hair seemed to not be such an eyesore. In fact he probably wouldn't have been that bad to gaze on if it weren't for the sour expression he was wearing. His arms were crossed defiantly and his gaze was mildly piercing—she was sure it would have had more of an effect if she hadn't grown up surrounded by that particular gaze.

"I take it your Sasuke-kun?" Hotaru chuckled quietly, nonchalantly letting her hands rest on her hips.

Sasuki acknowledged this with a narrowing of his eyes. Hotaru inwardly laughed at the numerous glares she was receiving today. "Who are you? What are you doing in Konoha and why are ninja following you?"

Hotaru felt her lips quirk slightly up into a smirk. "No one ever taught you manners did they?" She mused aloud as the chatter of the other two novices' grew louder in approximation to their location. Sasuke didn't seem amused by this comment and in fact didn't even pretend to acknowledge that she had spoken at all. "It must be frustrating that I don't have companions shouting out my name to answer your question."

At this Sasuke made some form of a growl in agitation as his eyes flickered towards Sakura and who Hotaru guessed was Naruto. "Hey Sasuke!" The blonde shouted, though why he needed to shout was unclear, after all he was right next to them. "Sasuke, who is this?" Naruto asked eyeing Hotaru peculiarly but choosing to behave as if she weren't standing there.

Hotaru ground the back of her teeth together at the boy's blatant disrespect but Sakura's tone of disapproval interrupted her thoughts, "What are you doing with Sasuke-kun?!" It seemed the pink haired maiden had quite the green eyed monster.

At the barrage of voices Hotaru found her demeanor turning similarly into Sasuke's, she even made the same condescending sound with her tongue. "I'm going to dinner." She thought this statement was rather dismissive of their presence, she even added action as she turned ever so slightly to walk around them.

However it seemed the message wasn't as crystal clear as she liked to believe. The blonde ninja had now taken it upon himself to stand directly next to her, personal space was obviously a foreign concept. He smiled a wide toothy grin as his arm went back to run through his disheveled hair. "I was just inviting Sakura-chan to dinner too! Maybe we can all go together?"

With a roll of her smoky eyes Hotaru pinned Naruto with a patronizing stare. "Why would I eat with you?"

Naruto answered so quickly and honestly that Hotaru felt like smacking him upside the head, "Because you have no one else and you don't know where the good food is." The agitated sigh that followed from Hotaru's lips was apparently interpreted as an agreement for afterwards Naruto had punched the air triumphantly. "Alright let's get ramen!"

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted taking the action Hotaru had only thought of moments ago. "Don't go making plans for everyone when no one else even agreed to it!" Naruto only laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head from Sakura's assault.

"Where is the ramen stand?" Hotaru asked folding her arms impatiently.

"This way!" Naruto cheered, his good mood clearly not so easily overcome.

Sakura now mimicked Hotaru's sigh as she followed the already walking off Naruto, "You don't even know her name!"

Hotaru growled again as everyone spoke about her as if she wasn't there. She followed after Naruto to the ramen stand but Sakura's comment had made him pause again. He glanced back at her blinking his blue eyes at her expectantly. In fact, all three novice ninjas were staring at her. She truly didn't need them—she could find a ramen stand on her own. About to take action on this exact thought she paused as Naruto moved to step in her way—as if knowing this was what she was going to do. "Just tell us who we're eating with. Out of all the questions we could be asking we're only asking for your name."

Well, wasn't that an unexpectedly mature statement. Maybe the kid wasn't as dense as he looked. "My name is Hotaru Himura." While Naruto seemed unfazed Sakura's eyes had widened and Sasuke's had narrowed. "Now, where is that ramen stand?"

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I was excited to introduce Naruto and co. Please let me know if they start to seem too OOC at any point. I'm trying my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen but writing with the Naruto canon characters is new to me. So on that note, please review! I would greatly appreciate it. I'm truly inspired to write more and write it faster when I know there is someone out there who is reading it. Have a good day!

-Kiyoui


End file.
